Spy See What You Did There/Script
Script It is 8:00 AM at Foster's house. She is shown reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. She suddenly gets a call. She answers. Foster opens her laptop near by. When it's open, a party invitation appears on the screen. Raider hangs up the phone Foster's phone rings once again. Foster hangs up the phone. Vanilla and Trippy are shown at a bus stop. Trippy proceeds to take his clothes off. It's 12:00 PM. Lunch time. Vanilla and Trippy are shown at their lockers at school. Britton and Aiden approach Vanilla and Trippy. They all look at Trippy. The group is silent. It's 4:00 PM. Trippy and Foster approach Foster's house. Vanilla rings on the doorbell. Foster walks out of her house in a tight red party dress and her hair tied back. Vanilla and Trippy stand there astounded by Foster's appearance. Vanilla elbows Trippy. Vanilla clocks Trippy in the face and knocks him out. Foster walks back into her house to retrieve her purse. Vanilla quickly slaps Trippy. Vanilla and Trippy quickly sneak into the trunk of Foster's car. Foster walks out her house. Foster gets into her car, not knowing that Trippy and Vanilla are in the trunk. It's 7:50 PM and Trippy and Vanilla are still in the trunk of Foster's car. Finally, the car stops. Foster walks into the party quickly. Vanilla and Trippy open the trunk and slowly make their way out. They see that they're in the hills at the Mayor's mansion. Trippy and Vanilla run into the party. Trippy points at Foster who is at the bar with a strand of hair in her hand. Vanilla quickly covers his mouth. Vanilla and Trippy ask around a bunch of people at the party about Foster. No one gives them an answer. It's 11:00 PM. Trippy points to two gentlemen dressed in all black. Trippy gets up and walks over to the two men. Vanilla walks over to Trippy. Vanilla quickly grabs Trippy and runs for the door. The second Tyrant pulls out a pistol and shoots Trippy in the foot, making him collapse. Everyone in the party screams and tries to escape. Foster turns around quickly to see all the chaos that's happening. She also sees Trippy bleeding on the floor with his head in Vanilla's lap. Foster runs over to the first Tyrant. Tyrant #1 quickly fires bullets at Foster, but with her quick skills, she dodges each and everyone one of them. She knocks the Tyrant down and takes the gun from him. She aims it at him. Foster shoots Tyrant #1 in the head, killing him. Foster then makes her way to Tyrant #2 at the entrance. Foster aims the gun at Tyrant #2, while he aims his gun at Vanilla. Without hesitation, Foster shoots Tyrant #2 in the head, killing him. She then gets all the party guest out of the manor, safe. It's 1:00 AM and Foster, Trippy, and Vanilla are the only ones there. Trippy is still laying in Vanilla's lap bleeding. Trippy raises his hand. Foster and Vanilla help Trippy up and they walk out to Foster's car. The next day, Vanilla, Trippy, Britton, and Aiden are their lockers. Trippy is on crutches. Foster is shown in her car outside of Happy Tree High. She is talking to Raider on the phone. Raider hangs up and the episode ends. Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!